


"Q is WHAT?!"

by DoraTLG



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and james misjudges a lot, james is an idiot, q is slovak, some snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoraTLG/pseuds/DoraTLG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond spent days in Q's presence, weeks with his voice in his ears through operations, and he thought he had him all figured out. He had to – he was a bloody agent of MI6, the best one, thank you very much, and profiling people was his job. Q was a fairly interesting person, but for Bond, he was just another geek. Yes, highly intelligent. Probably from a good family, with the best schools, given everything he ever needed. The most challenging part of his personality was probably the fact that he left his safe life and came working for one of the most dangerous corporation in the world. But even that was understandable – MI6 was dangerous to the people outside it. Once in a while, someone tried to steal something or kill someone or, very rarely, bomb them, but most of the time, it was just like any other work where you couldn't bring your own phone or laptop and had to have full body checks on your way in and out.</p><p>Oh, and Bond was fairly sure Q is from Kensington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Q is WHAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Nah, sorry, I was distracted and tired and I wrote in on a train after two days of traveling, so it's really just a mindless, slightly fluffy fic. I could do better. Naaah.

Bond spent days in Q's presence, weeks with his voice in his ears through operations, and he thought he had him all figured out. He had to – he was a bloody agent of MI6, the best one, thank you very much, and profiling people was his job. Q was a fairly interesting person, but for Bond, he was just another geek. Yes, highly intelligent. Probably from a good family, with the best schools, given everything he ever needed. The most challenging part of his personality was probably the fact that he left his safe life and came working for one of the most dangerous corporation in the world. But even that was understandable – MI6 was dangerous to the people outside it. Once in a while, someone tried to steal something or kill someone or, very rarely, bomb them, but most of the time, it was just like any other work where you couldn't bring your own phone or laptop and had to have full body checks on your way in and out.

Oh, and Bond was fairly sure Q is from Kensington.

So when this information fell like a card house, he was pretty freaked out.

It happened one day over lunch with Moneypenny. They were too lazy to go out even when they didn't have any work to do, so they just crashed in the unused room on the third floor and called for a delivery. Eve found a stock of books behind one armchair and started to go through them, setting some on the coffee table between them.

“Since when do you read Russian?” James picked up one of the books. Anna Karenina. How tedious.

“That's not for me, it's for Q,” she said and picked another one, this time Czech.

“That little boffin speaks Russian and Czech? Not that surprising, but still…”

“Well, I suppose he does,” she shrugged. “Since he's Slovak.”

Bond snapped his head up, staring at her.

“Slovak? As in… his nationality is…?”

“Slovak, yes. You didn't know that?”

He opened his mouth, trying to say something intelligent, but his mind just shut down.

“How could he be SLOVAK?!” he asked finally, absolutely un-Bond-ly. “He is from Kensington.”

“Who told you that?” Eve frowned and put all the remaining books down.

“No one… he… his accent is absolutely…”

“Oh god, James, you are thick. And? He's been living here for at least ten years now. His nationality has changed, by the way, he IS English on papers, otherwise he couldn't live here, but he was born in Slovakia. It's in his papers, and, frankly, he talks about it quite happily. When M can't hear him, of course. So shut up about it in front of him or anyone higher up, understood? Q is loyal to England.”

 

That information didn't let Bond sleep at nights. His Quartermaster had a certain profile in his mind and now tt profile was compromised. What else didn't he know about him? Who knows, how he got into the country – as a student? Or after school? His must have been DAMN good to get into MI6 even though he wasn't born British.

He had to find out everything about him. Simply had to.

He started to hang out around the Q branch, picking up on every piece of information about his Quartermasters character. Soon, it started to spook every technician, and one day Q snapped.

“What do you want, Bond?!” he turned on him when he felt his blue eyes burning a hole in his back.

“I want your life story,” Bond said calmly.

“What?!” Q made a grimace like his hearing was damaged by Bond's words.

“I want your freaking life story, Q,” James said again. “Every information about you. Who are you?”

“What… why? Go to hell, Bond, I have work.”

James just sat there for the rest of the day, watching him.

Q's technicians got lost around eight. Q sat down on his chair and turned it on Bond.

“Is this an interrogation?” he asked calmly. Bond raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“Eve told me you didn't know where I originally am from. Is this about it? You don't trust me? Because I can assure you I am loyal to England and MI6.”

Bond shook his head.

“I'm not doing this for anyone but myself, Q. I want to know who you are.”

“But why?!” Q snapped, desperately trying to understand the double oh.

“Because I am obsessed with you!” Bond stood up and walked over to where Q sat. “Because… fuck, because I fucking want to know… what did I miss and HOW did I miss that?!”

Q stood up as in preparation for defence, but Bond didn't attack him. The agent grasped his shoulders and pulled him closer towards his body, looking him in the eyes.

“Kto si?” he asked and Q's eyes dilated. “Myslel som si, že ťa poznám, ale neviem o tebe nič. Povedz mi, kto si.”

“007…” Q tried to reason with him. “Bond, calm down. Let me go.”

Bond hesitated, but then dropped his hands and stepped back. The intensity of his gaze held on.

“I didn’t know you speak Slovak,” Q said.

“I speak twenty languages, only five of them are fluid aside of English, but… I looked into Slovak again after years when I found out…” now he seemed a bit embarrassed.

“But why, Bond, why? Why are you obsessed with ME?”

“I don't know, Q,” James looked him over. “But I'm starting to understand.”

And he did. Until now, he thought it was just a simple frustration with himself, that he was only trying to fix his failure, that Q was infuriating when James didn't know more about him. Now, when he held him and had to let go, his body missed the contact. And James Bond sometimes acted like an idiot, but he certainly wasn't one.

“Bond, what are you doing?” Q asked in alarm when James stepped forward again, crowding Q's personal space.

“Don't speak,” James said silently. “I've changed my mind. Don't tell me anything. I want to find out.”

And he kissed him. It was a long, hungry kiss that left them speechless. When it ended, Bond looked questioningly at his Quartermaster.

“I don't think my obsession has so much to do with how little I know about you,” he said. “Sorry,” he stepped away, suddenly very aware of the fact that not everyone liked the same sex going around and kissing them. “Don't file charges because of sexual harassment or something, OK?”

“You are an idiot, Bond,” Q told him, amused. James stopped in his retrieval.

“I am?” he asked.

“Uhm,” Q nodded. “I thought you were a bloody secret agent. You really should know when someone is crazy about you. I thought you weren't interested. I would never guess you didn't even KNOW.”

He pulled Bond to himself and kissed him again. This time was James' turn to be surprised.

“You want to know something about me?” Q whispered. “I like to have sex in a workplace.”

James laughed, delighted. There was SO much to know about Q. He decided he will have enough time to know it all.


End file.
